


The McHale's

by DominicKnight



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominicKnight/pseuds/DominicKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Mac go on a road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The McHale's

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick prompt from thenewsroomprompts tumblr. I promise I'm working on the other continuations. Finals are finally over and I'm on winter break for 2 more weeks. Here's to hoping there are lots of updates in the future.

Will settled into the car, completely ready to take the wheel when Mac knocked on the window. He glanced over at his fiancé as she stood with her hands on her hips.

“What are you doing?” She stared at him for a moment and gestured for him to get out.

He stayed in his seat. “I’m driving. Let’s go.”

“You’re not driving, Billy. Get out.” She remained staring at him until he finally climbed from the driver’s seat and stood next to the Mini Cooper.

“I thought I’d drive to your parent’s house.” Will ran his hand through his hair, gesturing to the rental in the airport parking lot.

Mac shook her head. “You haven’t driven here in ages.”

“And you have?”

“I beg your pardon, but I spent the better part of my school days here.” Mac stared him down. “I’m not some Yankee who doesn’t even drive himself to work.” She crossed her arms, defiant and stubborn.

Will raised an eyebrow at her. “Really?”

“That wasn’t the best exchange. I’m sorry,” she said, and a smile slipped on her face. “I can drive. You’re lucky I convinced my father we would just rent a car. He wanted to pick us up.”

“I just want to impress him, that’s all. He already hates me. I don’t need him to think I’m incompetent too.” Will sighed and started to go to the other side of the car, but was stopped when Mac snatched his arm and pulled him over to her.

“He is going to give you a hard time, but he knows what happened and that you are not at fault. Okay?” She put a gentle hand on his cheek before pressing her lips to his. “We’ll stop the car a few kilometers from my house so we can switch.”

Will smiled, reminded why he loved this woman.

They were in the car within a few moments and driving to where her parents had settled in the country. Before leaving London they stopped to pick up some snacks for the drive. Will reached over to feed Mac bites of a sandwich.

“You’re sure this is the right direction?” Will glanced at his fiancé.

“I think I know how to drive to my parent’s house, Billy.” Mac smirked and rolled her eyes, accepting a piece of a chocolate bar from him. She missed their house in the city, but ever since her father had retired, he liked the slow country life – although Mackenzie was certain he still yearned for his busy political days.

Will watched as Mac easily navigated the car and changed gears in the manual like she did it every day of her life. The last time he drove himself was one of his very last trips to Nebraska; that trip was for his father’s funeral. His rental car wasn’t a manual, but he still knew how to drive one.

Mac spotted the road that would get them in the direction of her parent’s house. She turned and drove for a few more minutes before pulling over. Unbuckling she climbed out, and Will did the same, and soon they were resettled so Will could drive them the last few kilometers.

After a bit of a rough start, Will managed to get them going smoothly and soon they were driving down the country lane. Mac glanced at her fiancé, and then gestured for where he needed to turn. She fiddled with the radio, not finding any stations she could stand listening to and let them sit in silence. A few more turns and Will stopped the car in front of her house.

The front door opened and an older gentleman stepped out. He stared at the car, no smile or emotion. But the instant his daughter climbed from the car, a grin slid on his face. “There’s my little girl.”

Mac approached and the two of them hugged. “It’s good to see you.” She smiled and stepped back since she heard Will approach. “Dad, you remember Will.”

Her father looked at the anchor, no longer smiling. “William,” he said, holding out his hand.

“Mr. McHale, always a pleasure to see you,” Will said, shaking the man’s hand. He felt like a teenager meeting the parents for the first time, even though he had met the McHale’s years ago.

“Hungry?” He looked at his daughter and gave a cursory glance to Will before they turned and started in the house.

Will sighed. This was going to be a long trip.


End file.
